O filho do sangue
by little-Cushion
Summary: Fiction totalmente OOC - SasuSaku. Betada por Malkaviana na sala de aula. o\ *-* Sem um sumário decente ainda. ç.ç


**O filho do sangue**

-

-

Já eram sete da noite quando terminei as contas da empresa. Escovei os dentes, botei o pijama e ao descansar o corpo em minha cama, o telefone tocou. _"Ring Ring" _Droga!

Atendi então, era ele. Nada melhor do que ele naquele momento.

- Alô? – Eu perguntei um pouco estressada.

- Alô Sakura? Sou eu, Sasuke. – Disse o rapaz com a voz um tanto tremula.

- Sasuke? O que houve? Algum problema? – Minha voz parecia agora um pouco mais animada, pois estava falando com ele. Porém, estava preocupada e curiosa graças ao motivo da ligação.

- Será que você poderia vir aqui? Preciso te contar algo. Ou melhor, mostrarei algo. – Nesse momento, Sasuke já estava mais calmo e trazia junto a sua voz, um mistério.

_Ele sempre fora misterioso. _

- Mas você não poderia mostrar-me amanhã? É que-

- Não! – Interrompeu Sasuke – Tem de ser agora – Seu tom de voz agora era assustador, deixando-me um pouco aflita por sua reação meio que pavorosa.

- Tudo bem. – Suspirei, não havia jeito mesmo. – Chego aí em dez minutos. – Mal terminei a frase, o "_tum-tum"_ da linha telefônica interrompida me veio aos ouvidos, ele havia desligado antes mesmo de ouvir a continuação da minha frase.

Troquei de roupa e mais do que depressa peguei a bolsa e a chave do carro. E como o prometido em dez minutos eu estava lá, mesmo com a forte chuva que me fazia dirigir mais retardadamente.

Ao subir as escadas do prédio de Sasuke, senti aquele sombrio, ao chegar à porta do apartamento observei que a porta já estava aberta.

- Sasuke? – Perguntei a ele, com a mão na maçaneta da porta e empurrando-a.

- Sakura? Estou em meu quarto. – Disse-me aquela voz vinda adentro do apartamento.

Notei que todos os espelhos da casa estavam cobertos com um pano preto, do mesmo jeito que as janelas também haviam sido cobertas. Pensou que fosse por causa da chuva, ou até mesmo Sasuke teria um pouco de medo dos relâmpagos. Deduzindo isso, não o questionei.

- Querida, você veio. – Ele levantou-se da cama e caminhou até a mim.

- Vim como o prometido, então, o que queria mostrar-me? – Estava curiosa e ao mesmo tempo apreensiva, com medo do que poderia ser.

- Você continua linda. – Ele suspirava enquanto seus olhos percorriam meu corpo. – Como sempre. – Agora era possível notar um sorriso em seu rosto, sua mão acariciava minha face, eu não entendia nada, somente senti aquela mão gélida retocando com cuidado meu rosto. – Seu cabelo... Ah! O seu cabelo, sempre me encantava. Seus fios róseos decorando sua pele alva. – Ele cheirava meu cabelo como se quisesse recordar-se de algo.

- Sasuke! Você está bem? – Afastei-me um pouco. Eu estava achando tudo aquilo muito estranho. Pois nunca tinha visto Sasuke falar-me essas coisas.

- Sim, estou ótimo. – Ele me falava com um tom suave e delicado. – Te chamei aqui para você ver como eu estou bem e feliz, apenas queria uma companhia para deitar ao meu lado nesta noite fria. – Ele me falava como se quisesse disfarçar algo.

Então dei um sorriso meio reconfortada, e um pequeno riso que fora contido com o repreendi mento de minhas mãos.

- Ora! Por que não falastes antes? Eu tinha trago um bom filme, acompanhado de um bom vinho. – Terminando de falar isso, sentei a cama que parecia ser o lugar mais aconchegante da casa.

Dormimos abraçados, como se quiséssemos proteger ao outro. Ao acordar, procurei Sasuke e não o encontrei, porém, achei um bilhete que dizia:

_Querida, após o escurecer venha até meu encontro, neste mesmo recinto. Beijos, _

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Uma felicidade monstruosa tomou conta de meu corpo, da qual não consigo explicar.

- Será que finalmente percebeu que eu o amo? E que... – Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela campainha, ao abrir a porta não havia ninguém. Apenas um lindo buquê de rosas cor de sangue. – Que perfume encantador – Sussurrei após cheirá-las.

Tratei de colocar as rosas em um vaso com muito carinho, não havia assinatura, mas havia um anel que Sasuke sempre usava; Não era o dele, pois estava a medida certa de meu dedo.

Fui para casa, troquei de roupa, peguei as papeladas da empresa.

- Lá eu tomo o meu café. – Falei comigo mesma, trancando a porta por fora. – Espere. – Voltei e peguei duas mudas de roupa, dei um sorriso satisfatório a mim mesma.

E mais uma vez, como o combinado, após sair do trabalho às seis horas, fui ao encontro de Sasuke. Hoje já não chovia tanto, e também não havia mais panos nos espelhos, pois não havia mais espelhos. Procurei por Sasuke por toda a casa, queria vê-lo e agradecer pelas rosas. O céu estava ficando escuro como um breu. Era noite de lua cheia, a sua luz iluminava a casa. Encantada com esta, não reparei quando Sasuke entrou na sala.

- A lua está linda hoje. – Aproximou-se de mim e pegou minha mão. – Onde está o anel que lhe mandei hoje junto ao buquê? Não gostou? – Falou isso como se analisasse cada movimento de minha pequena mão.

- Ah, o anel. O anel está aqui. – Mostrei a ele pendurado em uma gargantilha que enfeitava meu pescoço. – Muito obrigada! Amei as rosas e o anel principalmente.

- Então deixe-me colocar em seu devido lugar. – Ele sussurrou aproximando sua boca de minha orelha e beijou meu pescoço, como se o saboreasse. Retirou da gargantilha o anel e colocou no lindo e delicado anelar direito.

- Lindo! Perfeito! – Disse a ele com o sorriso mais bonito que ele já vira.

- Isso mesmo, lindo. – Ele contemplava junto a mim. – Por favor, não deixe que esse momento acabe. Queira-me por toda a eternidade. – Seus olhos estavam trêmulos.

A luz da lua agora estava focada para o rosto de Sasuke. Realçava sua pele pálida e delicada. Seu coração palpitava, seu sangue fervia, deixando-o ainda mais forte e confiante.

- Sasuke. – Pronunciei-o não entendo tudo aquilo. – Para toda a eternidade? Não há uma forma de sermos eternos, mas eu lhe prometo que jamais deixarei esse momento acabar.

Disse a ele, serena, e notei que seus lábios estavam se esquentando de alguma forma. Não me importei com sua pele gélida, tudo estava normal.

-

-

**N/A: **Primeiro capitulo da minha primeira fanfiction.

Reviews?! \8D


End file.
